Del odio al amor sólo hay ¿una apuesta?
by Wampi Moradito
Summary: Haruka y Michiru no se soportan, sus amigos le apuestan una cena para que la conquiste... pero quién terminará conquistado en el juego?
1. Default Chapter

Hola, este fanfic lo escribí hace ya un par de años y nunca lo he terminado, me parece que lo empecé en el 2001 y si quiero terminarlo, por eso lo publico. Espero les guste, si es así díganme para que me anime a terminarlo jejejeje... por favor ^__^   
  
Bueno, mucho bla bla bla y nada de dejar leer jejeje... Gracias!!!  
  
  
  
"Del Odio al Amor sólo hay ... una apuesta???"  
  
Un joven rubio caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, todas las chicas junto a las que pasaba lo observaban y cuchicheaban cosas acerca de quien consideraban el chico más apuesto de la escuela. El joven sólo sonreía, disimuladamente se burlaba de todas ellas  
  
- Pobres, si supieran- el joven se decía para si mismo.  
  
Llegó a su salón y se sentó al fondo, como siempre, y sus amigos comenzaron a rodearlo  
  
- Oye Tenoh, no es justo que todas las chicas de la escuela babeen por tí. Un joven de cabello largo y azul como sus ojos se paró frente a él y golpeó la mesa con sus palmas, su expresión mostraba enojo pero en unos segundo cambió a una sonrisa  
  
- Si, déjanos alguna, no seas malo - Otro joven de cabello castaño muy corto y ojos verdes se paró junto a Haruka y comenzó a alborotarle el cabello dejándolo todo despeinado.  
  
- Ja, ja, no tengo la culpa de ser tan guapo y ustedes tan feos. Haruka se alizaba el cabello  
  
- Que modesto  
  
- Ja, que gracioso.- el segundo joven decía con sarcasmo.  
  
En esos momentos entró una chica de cabello acuamarina y hermosos ojos azules como el mar seguida de otras dos chicas. Haruka vió con un poco de desprecio al grupito que se sentó casi al frente del salón y volteó a otro lado cuando la chica de cabello acuamarina lo vió con una mirada semejante.  
  
- Uy Dios, de pronto el salón se volvió un congelador, un poco más de tensión y todo el edificio explota.  
  
- Kaede no molestes a Haruka, tu sabes muy bien que él y Michiru no se pueden ver ni en pintura   
  
- Pues no entiendo por qué, si es la chica más hermosa y popular de toda la escuela  
  
- Porque es una engreida, vanidosa y presumida que no me cae bien, ¿necesitas más razones Kaede?  
  
- Bueno pero no te enojes  
  
En eso el profesor entró al salón y colocó sus libros sobre su escritorio para comenzar su clase pero el par de jóvenes parecían no haberse percatado de su llegada o más bien no les importaba  
  
- ¡¡¡Señor Hiroshi!!!, ¡¡¡Señor Hidemoto!!! ¡¡Hagan favor de sentarse en sus lugares o prefieren continuar su conversación en la sala de castigos??!!!  
  
- En seguida señor. Los dos jóvenes se pusieron en posición de firmes y corrieron a sus asientos  
  
- Par de tontos. Haruka pensaba mientras sonreía moviendo ligeramente la cabeza  
  
El receso llegó, Michiru y sus amigas se encontraban en el patio de la escuela platicando y viendo a algunos de sus compañeros jugar futbol  
  
- no entiendo qué estamos haciendo aquí  
  
- Vamos Michiru, sólo estamos admirando un hermoso panorama, verdad Hinoto  
  
- Si Noa - Hinoto se paró de golpe y comenzó a saltar señalando a la cancha -El superior Tenoh está jugando- gritaba emocionada  
  
- Reitero mi pregunta ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?  
  
- Ay Michiru, ¿qué no es obvio?   
  
- No me digan que estamos aquí sólo para ver a ese, ese...  
  
- ¡¡¡¡SSSSSIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! - ambas amigas gritaron juntas  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que le ven? - Michiru cruzó los brazos   
  
- Obsérvalo bien, está guapísimo y se ve lindísimo cada vez que anota un gol- Hinoto suspiraba y sus ojos se convirtieron en grandes corazones rojos  
  
- En serio Michiru, ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?  
  
Michiru recordaba algo que le sucedió el primer día de clases: ella estaba parada frente a toda la clase, el profesor la estaba presentando y vió a Haruka sentado al fondo viéndola con curiosidad, se intimidó un poco y se sentó junto a Noa y Hinoto con quienes rápidamente hizo conversación. En la hora del receso sus nuevas amigas daban un recorrido a Michiru por la escuela pero depronto desaparecieron y comenzó a caminar sola buscándolas, en eso escuchó una hermosa melodía y decidió seguir la música hasta llegar al salón de música. En el fondo estaba un piano de cola negro, Michiru sintió mucha curiosidad sobre el intérprete y se acercó un poco sin hacer ruido para no interrumpirlo. Sentado al frente se encontraba Haruka tocando con los ojos cerrados completamente concentrado en su tarea. Michiru tiró una silla sin querer haciendo un poco de ruido, en ese momento la canción se detuvo de golpe, Haruka abrió sus ojos y vió a la chica de cabello acuamarina parada a unos metros de él.  
  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?. La pregunta parecía más un regaño  
  
- Es que me perdí y tu canción me guió hasta aquí. Por cierto me llamo Kaioh Michiru.   
  
Haruka cerró el piano, se levantó y se acercó un poco a ella  
  
- Soy Tenoh Haruka  
  
- Sabes, he escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti, que eres un as en cualquier deporte, especialmente los de velocidad. Nunca me imaginé que alguien así se dedicara a la música.   
  
- ¿Qué tiene de malo?- Los modos de Haruka eran muy bruscos  
  
- Nada, sólo que es raro. Oye esa canción jamás la había escuchado, es muy   
  
bonita, ¿tu la compusiste?  
  
- No te importa.   
  
- No tienes por qué ser tan grocero, disculpa por interrumpirte pero no sabía que el salón fuera de tu pertenencia. Al decir esto Michiru salió corriendo del salón   
  
- Michiru???, ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?  
  
- Estem, pues porque es un engreido, egoista y presumido, ¿necesitas más razones Noa?  
  
Haruka anotó un gol y las dos amigas enamoradizas se abrazaron y brincando como locas comenzaron a gritar de emoción  
  
- Oh por Dios- Apareció una gota de sudor en la frente de Michiru  
  
Después de clases Haruka, Kaede y Hide se encontraban en el salón de castigos debido a un escándalo que los dos últimos hicieron durante clases y el profesor castigó a los tres siendo Haruka una víctima inocente.  
  
- Tontos!!! ahora no voy a llegar a tiempo a la pista y el señor Yoshiyuki me va a querer colgar!!!  
  
- Calma Haruka, no creo que se moleste porque su estrella falte de vez en cuando. Hide decía esto mientras se ocultaba tras Kaede para evitar que Haruka lo quisiera golpear  
  
- ¿¡De vez en cuando!? He estado castigado toda la semana por su culpa y lo peor es que en ninguna ocasión he tenido nada que ver con el asunto  
  
- No estés molesto, mejor hablemos de otra cosa.  
  
- Kaede tiene razón. Mejor les voy a contar la super idea que se me ocurrió en el receso.  
  
- ¿Se te ocurrió una idea? eso si que es difícil de creer Hide.  
  
- Sigue de chistosito, Haruka.  
  
- Ya dinos que se te ocurrió.  
  
- Bueno, recuerdan que estabamos diciendo que Haruka trae a todas las chicas cacheteando las banquetas??  
  
- Si y eso qué?. Haruka estaba medio impaciente con tanto rodeo.  
  
- Se me ocurrió que podíamos hacer una pequeña apuesta.  
  
- ¿Qué clase de apuesta?. Los ojos de Kaede parecían dos $_$   
  
- Apostemos 10 000 yens, una comida y el Ferrari de Haruka una semana a que él no es capaz de conquistar a una chica y llevarla al baile, si lo logra, nosotros pagaremos y seremos tus esclavos toda la semana  
  
- ¿Esa es tu brillante idea? ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, ahora si te volaste la barda. Haruka se carcajeaba   
  
- Cállate y déjame terminar!!!, yo no estoy hablando de cualquier chica de éstas que sólo están idolatrándote, debe ser un verdadero reto, alguien que realmente te deteste.  
  
- Ja, eso si está difícil, todas las niñas quieren ser mis novias. Está bien acepto tu reto aunque mejor deberías empezar a sacar dinero del cajero y reservar una mesa en el mejor restaurant porque ésta es una batalla perdida para ustedes.   
  
- Estás muy equivocado mi querido amigo, existe alguien con quien no puedes   
  
ni cruzar la mirada. Hide sonreía macabramente.  
  
- Ya sé!!! Ya sé!!!. La chica será Kaioh Michiru. Kaede decía eufórico  
  
- ¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE?????????!!!!!!!!!!! Están locos!!! JAMÁS!!!  
  
- Lo sentimos mucho pero ya aceptaste, y trato hecho jamás será deshecho- Hide seguía riendo macabramente  
  
- Son unos tramposos.  
  
- Por eso se llama reto amigo, así que será mejor que tú seas el que tome el teléfono para reservar la mesa. Kaede sacó su celular y lo puso en la mano de Haruka quien se le aventó enojado.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fecha: 2001  
  
Posteado: Domingo 18 de Abril del 2004 


	2. Capítulo 2

Muchas gracias por apoyarme en esto, recibí algunos comentarios donde me pidieron continuar ésta historia, así que aquí subo el siguiente capítulo. Me tardé tanto porque tengo que componerlo, tiene algunos errores ortográficos y también está algo descuadrado, pero voy a tratar de componerlo un poco más rápido. Gracias por leerlo y por sus comentarios, siempre los tomo en cuenta.  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Haruka caminaba hacia la pista de carreras, su cabeza estaba analizando lo que acababa de hacer, sabía muy bien que esta no era una apuesta cualquiera, se trataba de engañar a una chica inocente, jugar con sus sentimientos, burlarse descaradamente de ella, prácticamente humillarla y su forma de ser no le permitía hacer eso, además sería imposible para él acercarse a Michiru, aun recordaba el incidente del salón y su intento frustrado por disculparse:  
  
Michiru estaba sacando unos libros de su casillero y Haruka apareció a su lado  
  
- Hola- Haruka le sonrió un poco  
  
- Mmmmm- Michiru sólo cerró su casillero y se volteó como si no lo hubiera visto  
  
- Espera... -Haruka se apresuró y se paró frente a ella  
  
- Ahora qué pasa?? acaso estorbo tu camino?? es verdad, su alteza es el dueño de la escuela y el resto debemos reverenciarlo  
  
- Oye bájale a tu tren...  
  
- No, el que se va a calmar eres tu, si crees que por ser un chico popular eres mejor que los demás a mi no me vas a impresionar porque si de esas se trata yo también tengo mis influencias, tu aún no sabes quien es Michiru Kaioh- Haruka se quedó pasmado, lo tomó de sorpresa y sin saber qué responder, esa sensación lo hizo enfurecerse y después de procesar la información.  
  
- Escúchame niñita a mi nadie me amenaza, realmente no me importa quién diablos seas y aún si fueras la reina de Inglaterra no pienso permitir que me hables así. A fin de cuentas fuiste tu quien se metió al salón de música sin autorización, yo soy quien se debería de molestar. No sé por qué me preocupo por una niñita mimada como tu...  
  
Antes de que Haruka terminara Michiru había dado un tremendo cachetadón al joven que fácil se escuchó hasta Timbuct  
  
Haruka se detuvo de golpe y se dijo a sí mismo  
  
- Bah, por qué me preocupo por ella, sólo es un juego, además se lo merece  
  
El joven rubio al fin llegó a la oficina del señor Yoshiyuki en la pista de carreras para disculparse por su tercera falta consecutiva al entrenamiento  
  
- Y por eso me castigaron, tío- El rostro de Haruka denotaba vergüenza.  
  
- Está bien, ya ni modos, pero espero que mañana si te presentes o si no tendré que sacarte de la competencia del domingo  
  
- Está bien.   
  
El señor Yoshiyuki se percató que Haruka estaba un poco pensativo  
  
- Oye ¿¿qué tienes niño?? te ves distraido  
  
- No me pasa nada  
  
- ¿Cómo de qué no? a mi no me puedes mentir Haruka, te conozco desde que eras un bebé, sabes que puedes confiar en mí perfectamente.  
  
Yoshiyuki Shimizu era el dueño de la pista de carreras y el principal patrocinador de Haruka. Era el mejor amigo de su padre, siempre iba a su casa de visita y pasaba horas platicando con Haruka sobre autos, cosa que no le agradaba mucho a su padre pero era aceptable hasta el momento en que Yoshiyuki decidió poner al joven tras un volante.  
  
- Está bien, lo que ocurre es que hice una apuesta con mis amigos ...- Haruka le contó todo el asunto de la apuesta y las condiciones  
  
- Ay muchacho, ahora si que te la jugaste, será mejor que te despidas de tu Ferrari  
  
- Gracias, qué ánimos me da  
  
- Je, je, es broma, a ver, ésta chica Michiru es aquella que no soportas, verdad.  
  
- La misma y por eso no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerle para acercarme a ella, necesito que me ayude.  
  
- Bueno, por lo que me contaste tus primeras palabras no fueron las más corteses del mundo.  
  
- Pues no pero ella salió corriendo antes de que me disculpara, acepto que me porté mal pero ella no tenía derecho a estar de metiche. Traté de enmendar mi error y lo único que recibo es un tramendo bofetadón. Ve por qué la odio - Haruka se sobaba la mejilla  
  
- Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, me hubiera gustado ver eso. Una chica poniendo en su lugar al casanova de la escuela, ja,ja,ja,ja,ja  
  
- No le encuentro la gracia, si se va a seguir riendo mejor me voy  
  
- No espera, vamos a resolver esto. Ella estaba molesta porque tu la trataste mal en un principio  
  
- Pero fue con razón, ella se metió y me escuchó tocar  
  
- ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?  
  
- Nadie en esta vida tiene derecho a escuchar esa canción  
  
- Ella no sabía que estabas ahí y que tu canción estaba prohibida, además se disculpó y trató de ser tu amiga   
  
- Si pero no me dejó explicarle  
  
- ¿Y cómo querías que reaccionara? seguramente no iba a tirarse a tus brazos a besarte después de como le hablaste  
  
- Pues creo que no.   
  
- Ahí está, lo primero que debes intentar es hacer las pases con ella aunque la verdad no me parece muy correcto que sólo lo hagas por interés y no porque te nazca hacerlo  
  
- Bah!, qué me puede importar, esto puede ser como una revancha   
  
- Haz lo que quieras pero sigo pensando que está mal. ¿Y qué piensas hacer si durante tu operación se entera de tu pequeño secreto y se quiere vengar contando todo? Tu no sabes que tan peligrosa puede ser una chica despechada   
  
- Eso jamás pasará, para el mundo Tenoh Haruka es un joven corredor de autos, en todo caso nadie le creería que es una mentira  
  
- Piensa cómo se sentirá cuando se entere que le estuviste viendo la cara. Esto es mucho arriesgue, te conozco y sé que no estarás tranquilo con tu conciencia por burlarte de esa forma tan cruel de alguien  
  
- Sé que tiene razón, pero es algo que tengo que hacer  
  
- Quién dice eso?  
  
- Acepté la apuesta y si no la cumplo se burlarán de m  
  
- Son puros pretextos, a mi se me hace que aquí hay gato encerrado- Yoshiyuki guiñó un ojo al joven   
  
- Qu.. Qué lo hace decir eso??- Haruka se puso un poco nervioso y empezó a sudar un poco  
  
- Ja, ja, lo sabía, todo esto de la apuesta es un pretexto para acercarte a la chica bonita y hacer las pases sin tener que aceptar ante tus amigos que te equivocaste con ella.  
  
- No es cierto- Haruka estaba un poco sonrojado, ya no sabía que hacer o decir - Me cae gorda, no la soporto, es inmensamente detestable, es odiosa, vanidosa y engreida, va ha ser mayor el sacrificio que el beneficio y mejor ya me voy si no me va a ayudar- Haruka se hizo el ofendido y se paró de la silla donde estaba sentado frente al escritorio de su jefe   
  
- Está bien, te voy a decir lo que vas a hacer, mañana a la hora del receso..  
  
Fecha: 2001  
  
Corregido y posteado: Viernes 7 de Mayo del 2004 


	3. Capítulo 3

Muchas gracias por las palabras de aliento y también a mi querida Sandra, eres un verdadero encanto. De no ser por ella no hubiera recuperado las ganas de continuar con esta historia jejeje, muchas gracias princesa 

Al día siguiente Haruka caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela pensando en la brillante idea que le había dado Yoshiyuki, estaba meditando cuidadosa-  
mente cada paso que iba a dar para que todo saliera a la perfección, se encontraba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta cuando una joven apareció de la nada y chocó con él haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo - Ten cuidado por donde caminas- Haruka se estaba parando sin fijarse en la otra persona - Disculpa dueño del mundo, perdona por estorbar tu paso no lo vuelvo a hacer su alteza.  
Haruka reconoció ese característico sarcasmo, levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos que reflejaban el mar, el joven no podía apartar la mirada, lo habían atrapado hasta que depronto le cayó el veinte y reaccionó.  
- Mi...Michiru, perdón, estaba distraido, por favor permíteme ayudarte- Rápi-  
damente Haruka se hincó junto a la joven y la ayudó a recoger los libros tirados. Ella se quedó boquiabierta de la actitud de su "siempre cortez amigo" - Gracias Tenoh- Michiru tomó el último libro de las manos de Haruka y se marchó tan rápido que no le permitió al joven decir nada. Él se quedó parado viendo como se alejaba la causa de su futuro tormento.  
- Hey Haruka!, ¿ya te estás poniendo ha trabajar en tu conquista?- Hide apareció por detrás y golpeó al rubio en la nuca.  
- Parece que el plan A no funcionó, en lugar de caer ella rendida a tus pies, fuiste tu el que se quedó pasmado, ja,ja,ja,ja- Kaede apareció junto a Hide. Haruka los volteó a ver con una mirada de "cállense o no llegan al receso con dientes"  
- Era una broma, no te enojes- Hide se escondía tras Kaede

A la hora del receso Haruka se disponía a ir al salón de música cuando una melodía de violín llamó su atención, la siguió hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, en una esquina parada con su violín, Michiru Kaioh. La música era dulce y melancólica y su interpretación era tan perfecta que Haruka podía sentir lo que el corazón de Michiru trataba de comunicar. Era un sentimiento muy bien conocido por el joven, algo como tristeza y soledad. Haruka no movía ni un músculo, estaba parado observando cuidadosamente a la chica, se veía hermosa, delicada y frágil, como si ella se encontrara sumergida en otro mundo, su mundo. La escena lo conmovió tanto que la violinista ya no le parecía tan desagradable, hasta le empezó a simpatizar. Cuando Michiru terminó la pieza escuchó unos aplausos no muy lejos de ella, volteó y vió a Haruka parado en la puerta de las escaleras viéndola con interés.  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Tenoh?- Michiru le preguntó entre enojada y sorprendida - Es que me perdí y tu canción me guió hasta aquí. Por cierto llámame Haruka-  
Haruka le sonrió y Michiru comprendió lo que este estaba haciendo.  
- ¿Qué tramas Ten...- Haruka puso dos dedos en los labios de Michiru - Haruka- Y le sonrió.  
- Está bien, ¿Qué estás tramando Haruka?, ¿Por qué de pronto estás tan amistoso conmigo?. - Yo??, nada ¿cómo crees que voy a tramar algo?- Haruka hizo una cara muy tierna de niño inocente - Oye esa canción que estabas tocando está muy bonita ¿tu la compusiste?  
- Tu te traes algo entre manos, si lo que quieres es burlarte de mí será mejor que desistas y te marches- Michiru estaba un poco molesta con la extraña actitud del joven quien parecía muy divertido con la situación.  
- Ves? tu también te enojaste porque alguien te escuchó tocar.  
- No me enoja que me escuchen, lo que no me gusta es que me espien. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que todo el día me has estado siguiendo? - Disculpa, es que yo sólo... bueno...- Haruka no sabía que decir, lo habían cachado y no estaba preparado para la situación.  
- Quiero una respuesta ¿Qué te traes conmigo?- Michiru ya estaba bastante molesta.  
- Está bien, te lo voy a decir. Estuve pensando en que desde el primer día de clases hemos estado peleando y no me parece correcto que dos compañeros estén enojados y menos por una tontería. - Así que lo que quieres es disculparte?  
Oh, oh, esa palabrita, Haruka era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar que había cometido un error y menos ante ella, disculparse sería un punto a favor de Michiru pero sino lo hacía entonces de qué forma iba a ganársela - Pues... - Era muy duro para él - Algo así. Michiru sonrió y le extendió la mano en muestra de paz, Haruka rápidamen-  
te la tomó y sintió algo muy extraño, una sensación inexplicable pero no lo alarmaba, más bien lo tranquilizaba y lo hacía sentir feliz. ¿Sería posible que esa chica fuera la responsable de esto? - Disculpa, ya me vas a soltar?  
Haruka se sonrojó mucho y una gotita de sudor apareció en su frente. Michiru rió ligeramente y lo vió con ternura, el joven duro y engreido ya no le parecía tan desagradable pero aún tenía sus dudas de tan repentina ama-  
bilidad.  
Saliendo de la escuela Haruka se dirigió a la pista, milagrosamente hoy no lo habían castigado por ninguna travesura de sus amigos y lo primero que hizo fue contarle al señor Yoshiyuki cómo le había ido con el plan de discul-  
parse. Su jefe le había explicado que la única forma de poder llevar una relación con la chica era haciendo las pases, le dijo que las mujeres no soportan ser humilladas y hasta no ver al ofensor humillado no se sentirían conformes. El entrenamiento pasó tranquilo, como siempre Haruka había batido todos los records y al finalizar se dirigió donde su jefe para recibir el segundo consejo práctico.  
- Ahora que todo se arregló tienes que empezar a tratarla más, hacerte su amigo.  
- Y ¿cómo hago eso?  
- Interésate en lo que le gusta, trata de averiguar cuáles son sus activida-  
des y trata de acompañarla lo más posible.  
- oh Dios, que complicado es esto.  
- Tu te lo buscas, si no te gusta renuncia.  
- JAMÁS!!!!- Haruka se levantó de golpe de su silla, se apenó por su acción y se sentó avergonzado mirando al piso.  
- Uy que eufórico- Yoshiyuki lo decía de forma burlona - lo bueno es que no te interesa la chica- Ahora Haruka se sonrojó tanto que podía competir contra un tomate.

Al día siguiente Haruka investigó un poco con las amigas de Michiru, no le fue difícil sacarles la sopa, con un pequeño guiño ambas chicas se pusieron a hablar como tarabillas y ni quien las pudiera controlar. Haruka había conseguido suficiente información como que a Michiru le encantaba nadar y estaba en el equipo de natación de la escuela, era una niña prodigio en artes como la pintura y la música y en ese momento había una exposición de sus obras, además de tener dos discos en el mercado y premios de todo tipo.  
Lo primero que hizo después de clases fue ir a la tienda y comprar los discos.  
Los escuchó una y otra vez, lo más extraño fue que no se aburría de escuchar-  
los, le parecía maravillosa la forma en que la violinista interpretaba cada pieza. Era algo tarde cuando Michiru salió de la alberca de la escuela, ese día la profesora de educación física quizo que se quedaran un rato más porque se acercaban las competencias interescolares y las chicas necesitaban adquirir mayor condición. Para ahorrar un poco de tiempo decidió cortar camino por el parque. La noche era muy tranquila y estrellada, tanta serenidad hacía volar la imaginación de la joven a otros mundos, pero en un instante todo desapareció cuando sintió un fuerte golpe y cayó encima de algo blandito.  
- ¡Ouch!  
- Disculpe estaba distraida y ...- Michiru abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con un par de pupilas verde-azules que la veían con intensidad. Estaba cautivada por esos ojos que la impactaron al grado de hacerla sentir algo en su corazón pero no sabía qué. -Vaya, a esto llamo suerte. Michiru se percató que estaba sobre la otra persona y rápidamente se levantó y sentó a un lado. -Ha-Haruka??!!!, disculpa, es que estaba distraida, no te ví ....- Michiru estaba sumamente apenada, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y Haruka no pudo evitar reir ligeramente - No te preocupes, je,je, yo tampoco estaba prestando atención. Haruka se paró y ofreció su mano a la violinista para ayudarla a parar, gesto que ella aceptó. Michiru se percató que Haruka traía unos audífonos colgando del cuello y en su mano un discman que inspeccionaba para ver si no estaba dañado - ¿Se rompió?  
- No, creo que está bien, aunque de todas formas quería comprar uno nuevo - ¿Y qué escuchabas?  
- A ti -¿A mi?  
- Si, mira - Haruka abrió su mochila y sacó la caja del disco para mostrársela a Michiru quien se sorprendió mucho.  
- Jamás me hubiera imaginado .  
- Que escuchara tu música?, en realidad lo compré hace rato y me parece grandioso, lo he estado escuchado toda la tarde. Sabes, realmente tienes mucho talento.  
- Muchas gracias- Michiru se volvió a sonrrojar y dirigió su mirada hacia el piso para evitar que Haruka se diera cuenta pero era demasiado tarde, él se percató de lo sucedido y rió un poco.  
- ¿Y a dónde se dirigía una hermosa e indefensa damicela a tan altas horas de la noche?  
- No exageres, sólo son las ocho y regresaba a mi casa.  
- Ocho, Diez, Doce, qué importa. No está bien que una linda jovencita como tu ande sola por éstas calles oscuras y solitarias. - ¿Por qué tanto interés derepente por mi seguridad?  
- Ya te dije, es de noche y las calles no son seguras - De pronto Haruka bajó un poco la cara - Si tu quieres... tal vez yo... podría acompañarte a tu casa.  
Michiru se sorprendió un poco por la proposición pero le pareció muy lindo de su parte que se preocupara por ella y aceptó. Un vientecillo frío sopló de repente haciendo que el cuerpo de Michiru temblara. Haruka se dió cuenta de esto y se quitó la chamarra para colocarla sobre los hombros de la joven violinista - ¿Tienes frío?, Toma.  
- Espera no tienes que hacerlo, nisiquiera lo sentí- Michiru se frotó los brazos y estornudó.  
- Si claro. Mejor déjate la chamarra o pezcarás una pulmonía.  
Durante el camino la conversación fue muy escasa, más bien fue nula, Haruka no sabía cómo hacerle conversación a la violinista y ella, a pesar del gran cambio del corredor, no se sentía con mucha confianza como para platicar con él. Después de un rato de caminata llegaron a un gran enrrejado desde donde se veía a lo lejos una gran casa. - Bueno... creo ... creo que aquí es donde te dejo.  
- ¿Quieres pasar?  
- Este... no, mejor ya me voy...- Haruka se dió la media vuelta.  
- Espera, tengo que devolverte tu chamarra.  
- Quédate con ella después me la regresas. Nos vemos mañana- Haruka comenzaba a alejarse.  
- Haruka!. - ¿Sí?- Haruka se detuvo y vió a Michiru sobre su hombro.  
- Muchas gracias por todo- Haruka le sonrió y prosiguió su camino .

2001 Modificaco: Viernes 28 de enero de 2005 


End file.
